Color de Rosa
by Arelate
Summary: Mori y Hani se han ido, Tamaki y Haruhi son novios. Hikaru acepta su derrota, pero busca consuelo en su hermano. ¿En quién conseguirá consuelo Kaoru? Y, Kyouya, ¿qué? ¿Es realmente todo como debería ser? BL/YAOI. KyoKao. Eventual TamaKyo & Hitachiincest
1. Chapter 1

_Más_. Un poco más. Tan sólo unos _pocos _minutos más de calidez, de tibieza. Prolongar hasta lo último su tiempo en aquel refugio fuera de la realidad. Su abrigo, su cobijo. Dejar fluir el calorcillo por todo su cuerpo, saborear con gusto el dulzón aroma del sopor. Sentir el roce de la seda contra su piel y las sensuales curvas de las almohadas bajo su faz. Sublime y gentil, su paraíso.

Allí no había nada de qué preocuparse; ni sumas, ni herencia, e intelecto que valiera. El apellido Ootori no era más que una yuxtaposición de sílabas, mero y sin sentido. No servía de nada. Sólo había lugar para las sensaciones, las más pueriles, sencillas y humanas sensaciones. Simples y deliciosas. Sin un lugar para la ciencia o la paciencia, sólo paz. Absoluta y etérea.

Era el país de las maravillas y él era el rey, soberano y señor. Como si el Rey de Corazones se hubiera caído dentro de la madriguera persiguiendo al conejo blanco, permaneciendo así en perpetua rendición. Dejándose caer por siempre, sumergiéndose cada vez más y más en el abismo negro de los sueños, donde los gatos pueden sonreír y las matemáticas son utilizadas para untar con mantequilla el pan. Pero, de repente, sin poder llegar nunca al fondo, empieza a subir. Esclarecen en su pensamiento la lógica y el protocolo, mientras intenta refugiarse de los brillantes rayos del sol bajo la sombra de sus finas sábanas. Sus músculos se estiran y sus huesos se desatan con un tenue repique, su garganta carraspea por la falta de uso. Es de día, y su llegada alumbra su mente y le hace ver que su reino no era más que simples sombras danzantes en la oscuridad.

La luz le muestra la realidad clara y cruda, como siempre ha sido. Su nombre es Ootori Kyouya, el menor de los hermanos Ootori, un miembro más de la prestigiosa familia. Ni mucho más ni poco menos. Aunque, la claridad también le revela una intrusa presencia dentro de sus aposentos privados. En su misma cama inclusive, y la familiaridad que le acarrea dicha presencia evita la necesidad de sus anteojos para definirla.

– ¿Sabes? – comentó una voz a su lado, casual y algo aguda. – Cuando duermes, eres terriblemente expresivo, _Kyouya-sempai_.

El Ootori no fue capaz de reprimir la sonrisa que le provocó la ironía de esa oración, ni el bostezo que se le escapó poco después. Se incorporó con pereza, peinando distraídamente con sus largos dedos sus oscuros cabellos. – No puedo dejar de observar que está ya es la segunda vez que te escabulles hasta mi cama, Kaoru.

El aludido se mostró indiferente ante la observación, aunque el moreno no pudo dejar de notar que los ojos del pelirrojo perdían el usual brillo. – ¿Te molesta? No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además… – agregó, recuperando su mueca divertida – me gusta verte dormir.

Kyouya alzó una ceja, escéptico, pero el Hitachiin sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y balanceaba sus piernas sobre el aire.

– ¿_Qué_? Es normal que los alumnos de grados inferiores sientan atracción por sus sempais, ¿no? – explicó Kaoru, aparentemente ofendido por el escepticismo del Ootori.

El moreno ahogó su respuesta en un suspiró, y prosiguió a levantarse de su cómoda cama con parsimonia, deshaciéndose de las sábanas mientras las lanzaba en dirección del menor – ¡Oi!

Kyouya siguió hasta su vestidor mientras hacía como si el pelirrojo no se encontraba en la estancia. Se despojó se sus pijamas y se dispuso a vestirse con lo primero que encontró, algo con colores oscuros, práctico y refinado, como todo su guardarropa.

– ¿Te estás vistiendo? – se escuchó la voz del Hitachiin desde afuera. – Ponte algo casual, vamos a salir.

El mayor abrió la puerta de golpe, tomando desapercibido al pelirrojo, para después dirigirse al baño. – ¿Salir? – inquirió, mientras lavaba la cara con ambas manos. – ¿Es esto algo del club?

Kaoru se acercó lentamente, hasta apoyarse de costado sobre el umbral de la puerta del baño del Ootori. – No.

Kyouya se secó con una toalla, restregando su piel contra la tela. ­– ¿Entonces?

El menor de los Hitachiin desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo. – No sé, yo pensé... – el pelirrojo se abrazó a sí mismo con ambos brazos, sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas para terminar su oración.

El Ootori se colgó la toalla sobre el cuello, y con la punta de su franela se dispuso a limpiar los cristales de sus gafas. Se las colocó sobre el puente de la nariz y fijó su mirada sobre el pelirrojo frente a sí. – ¿_Qué_ pensaste, exactamente, Kaoru?

Kaoru no tuvo más remedio que responder cuando su sempai hizo uso del tono autoritario que le había consumado como la verdadera autoridad del club. – ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – terminó finalmente, con decisión.

El moreno no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que se adueñó de sus facciones cuando el Hitachiin hizo su propuesta, pero tuvo que admitir que era sincera cuando le miró directamente a los ojos. Aunque eso no hacía mucha diferencia, después de todo.

– Kaoru, ¿qué haces sin tu hermano? – preguntó Kyouya, sagaz, después de un silencio prolongado. Colgó la toalla en su lugar y volvió a la recámara principal para sentarse en su escritorio y revisar su agenda. El pelirrojo le siguió sin apuro.

– Tú sabes – informó el menor, haciendo a un lado los libros y documentos sobre la mesa para poder montarse en ella. – Más que nadie, tú deberías saber.

Kyouya le miró fulminante, pero el Hitachiin no se amilanó. El Ootori le ignoró tajantemente mientras prendía su móvil para chequear sus mensajes.

Kaoru bufó fastidiado al ser ignorado una vez más. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas sobre el escritorio mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo el mayor leía sus notificaciones. – ¿Algún mensaje interesante, Kyouya-sempai?

Lo interesante era la falta _de_, sin lugar a dudas. Dos mensajes de su hermana, las usuales notificaciones de sus cuentas, un mensaje en cadena de Hani-sempai y ya.

– ¿Sin noticias del _tono_? – inquirió el menor con desdén.

Kyouya apagó su móvil. Se lo metió de en el bolsillo y se levantó de su silla. Kaoru se bajó de la mesa en un brinco.

El menor de los Hitachiin estiró sus delgados brazos por sobre su cabeza y se dirigió al menor de los Ootori – ¿sabes? Nunca respondiste mi pregunta – recalcó, refiriéndose a su ignorada propuesta.

Kyouya escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era mediodía en un sábado, sus deberes estaban hechos y no tenía nada que estudiar. Tampoco tenía ninguna reunión y, en definitiva, no se quedaría todo el día en su casa esperando por una llamada que sabía no llegaría nunca. Además, el Hitachiin podía llegar a ser bastante persuasivo.

El Ootori suspiró derrotado – ¿por qué no?

– ¡Sí! – celebró el pelirrojo, formando una v de victoria con sus dedos índice y corazón. Acto seguido se enlazó al brazo del moreno como un pulpo y lo llevó sonriente hasta la salida.

Kyouya se dejó llevar porque, realmente, ¿qué tan mal podría salir aquello?

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, la verdad no sé muy bien a dónde nos va a llevar esto. Como ya tengo indicado en mi perfil, de verdad no esperen actualizaciones constantes. Esto fue producto de la portada y primeras páginas del capítulo 73 del manga, donde mi primera impresión fue "Hm, así que el KyoKao _es_ canon" XD Aunque en realidad mis metas son el TamaKyo y el Hitachiincest, tendremos mucho KyoKao de por medio. Y es que no podemos negar que tienen algo de química. :3


	2. Capítulo II

La cama, todavía tibia, se burlaba como reminiscencia palpable de su desacierto. A su lado, el colchón aún cóncavo por el peso del cuerpo que había pasado la noche allí. Alargó su brazo, para poder sentir con las yemas de sus dedos la curvatura de la superficie, esperando sentir carne, piel y huesos, _su_ carne, piel y huesos. Pensando que quizás era todo una simple ilusión del sueño. Pero no, su mano se topó con las sábanas vacías y enredadas sobre la colcha. Se apresuró a asomarse por sobre el borde de la cama. Quizás, sólo _quizás_ había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación. Ojalá hubiese sido así, pero tampoco, puesto que solamente se encontró con el presuntuoso y solitario tapiz que cubría el suelo de la habitación en toda su extensión.

Hikaru Hitachiin se recostó de espaldas sobre la inmensa cama de madera italiana, extendiendo ambos brazos de lado y lado, estirando las piernas, procurando ocupar todo el espacio que se le era posible. Cesó al darse cuenta de que con eso sólo conseguía acentuar la sensación de vacío que se esparcía paulatinamente desde su estómago hasta la punta de los pies.

– Hitachiin-sama – llamó una débil vocecilla desde el otro lado de la puerta, acompasada por unos suaves golpes sobre la madera. – Hitachiin-sama.

Hikaru se levantó de la cama con pereza. Utilizó unos pantaloncillos que encontró olvidados sobre el piso para cubrir su desnudez y se apresuró a quitar el cerrojo de la puerta de su habitación. Aunque, para su sorpresa, cierto ausente ya se había tomado la libertad de destrabarla.

– Hitachiin-sama, buenos días – le recibió la mucama, una vez abierta la puerta. – ¿Piensa bajar a desayunar?

El aludido observó cómo la joven muchacha tendía las sábanas con maestría – ¿Kaoru ya bajó?

– Kaoru-sama salió hace un par de horas, Hitachiin-sama. Se fue sin desayunar – informó, mientras estiraba las almohadas.

– ¿_Qué_?

La muchacha asintió mientras proseguía a recoger las cosas desperdigadas por el suelo.

– ¿Y… a dónde se fue? ¿Quién lo llevó?

La chica negó con la cabeza – Kaoru-sama no dejó dicho a dónde iba, Hitachiin-sama. Pero sí se llevó un chofer.

El pelinegro ignoró a la mucama que continuaba con sus faenas mientras corría hacia la mesita de noche para buscar su celular. Oprimió el número dos y esperó hasta que la línea lo comunicara con su hermano, pero la llamada fue a dar a la máquina contestadora – Kaoru nunca apaga su celular… – sin darse por vencido, oprimió la tecla tres y esperó a que contestaran su llamada.

– _¿Hikaru?_ – escuchó decir a Haruhi por el auricular.

– ¡Haruhi! Respóndeme, ¿Kaoru está contigo? – se precipitó a preguntar el muchacho, pudiendo escuchar en el fondo el barullo del lugar donde se encontraba la Fujioka.

– _¿Es Hikaru? ¡Ese rufián! ¿Cuáles son sus deseos para contigo, querida e inocente Haruhi?_ – se escuchó otra voz, masculina y de foráneo acento.

– ¿Tono?

– _¡Tamaki, no puedo escuchar lo que dice! ¡Quítate! _– resonó la voz de la muchacha.

Claro, se le había olvidado, ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? En medio de la conmoción, Hikaru no había tomado en cuenta el pequeño factor que le dificultaba acceder a su amiga con la libertad que alguna vez había tenido. Puesto que, a pesar de haberse resignado a la derrota ante Tamaki en ganar el corazón de la Fujioka, éste aún pensaba que el Hitachiin llevaba una agenda oculta para enamorar a la castaña. Seguramente los había interrumpido en medio de una cita o algo por el estilo.

– _¡Pero, Haruhi…!_

– _Hikaru, ¿decías algo de Kaoru?_

– ¡Ah, sí! – reaccionó el pelinegro – ¡Desapareció! ¡Se fue esta mañana cuando yo estaba dormido y no dijo a dónde iba!

Haruhi suspiró abatida desde la otra línea –._ Hikaru, cálmate. Probablemente salió a hacer algo y no quiso despertare._

– ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! – rechistó Hikaru –. Hubiera esperado a que me despertara y hubiéramos ido los dos. ¡Ni siquiera me dejó una nota! ¡Nada!

– _Bueno, no sé. Espera a que vuelva y le preguntas._

Hikaru se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la ahora perfectamente hecha cama – ¿Estás ocupada?

– _De hecho, sí _– confesó la muchacha –. _Estoy comprando las cosas para hacer el almuerzo, pero Tamaki no me deja._

– _¡Haruhi! _

En su silencio, el mayor Hitachiin no pudo dejar de notar la falta del sufijo que Haruhi solía utilizar con su _sempai_. Ciertamente, su noviazgo con el Suoh le había dado mucha más confianza en el trato –. Bueno, avísame si sabes algo.

– _Está bien, Hikaru __– _aseguró. – _No te preocupes..._ _¡Tamaki, suelta eso!_

La línea se cortó y el pelinegro se vio una vez más solo, confinado en medio de la pulcra e impoluta habitación.

– ¿Y ahora…?

* * *

– No es por ser descortés, pero si _ésta_ es tu idea de una cita, debiste haber probado suerte con Hunny-sempai – siseó Kyouya al bajarse de la limusina y comprobar el sitio de destino.

– Ah, no seas así Kyouya-sempai. Es sólo el comienzo del día y ninguno de los dos hemos comido. Es muy tarde para desayunar, así que es mejor comer algo dulce y esperar al almuerzo, ¿no crees? – rechistó Kaoru.

El moreno bufó y dirigió su escéptica mirada hacia las puertas de la pastelería. Nunca la había visto antes, así que supuso que era nueva. Pero admitió para sus adentros que tampoco era un experto en la materia, ya que el chofer de los Hitachiin les había conducido hasta una zona prácticamente desconocida para él, llena de bulevares colmados de compradores y tiendas rimbombantes.

Kaoru despachó al conductor, indicándole que se mantuviera cerca para contactarlo cuando lo necesitaran nuevamente. Se le acercó por detrás al Ootori y le dio un pequeño empujoncito en dirección del local. – Vamos, ¡tengo mucha hambre!

– No es culpa mía – informó Kyouya, mientras se adentraban a la pastelería con el menor a la cabeza. Enseguida los atendieron y los llevaron a una mesa para dos, dejándolos con el menú, dos copas de agua y una cesta de panecillos.

El pelirrojo tomó uno de los panecillos para untarlo mantequilla, y el moreno se llevó la copa de agua a sus labios mientras ojeaba los precios del menú. Los altos costos de la comida no le llamaron la atención, sino la gran variedad de platos que tenían a disposición. Contaban con dulces tradicionales japoneses y recetas caseras, pero también tenían una enorme variedad de postres de todo el mundo.

– Me imagino que tú pagarás por todo esto, ¿no Kaoru? – comentó el Ootori entre sorbos –. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me invitó.

Kaoru tragó sonoramente el panecillo que había estado masticando, tomó un sorbo de su agua para pasar el bocado y se limpió con la servilleta de tela en forma de grulla que habían puesto para decorar la mesa. – Claro. Aunque la próxima vez la pagas tú.

Ante ese comentario, Kyouya arqueó una ceja. – ¿Y qué te de la seguridad de que habrá una próxima vez?

El aludido sólo sonrió. – Ya verás…

Al moreno le hubiera gustado seguir discutiendo su falta de credulidad sobre el argumento, pero en ese instante llegó la mesera para tomar sus órdenes. Kaoru se decidió por el _bannana split_ mientras Kyouya se limitó a pedir un _caffé au lait_ y un _croissant_. La muchacha se fue con sus pedidos y ambos se vieron sumergidos en conversaciones triviales, de tópicos superfluos y agradables para pasar el rato. En poco tiempo volvió la chica con los platos y los depositó sobre su mesa con una sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo al moreno y se marchó bamboleando sus caderas. El pelirrojo no pudo suprimir una carcajada cuando el Ootori le fulminó con la mirada.

– Vaya, esto es grande – observó el menor, refiriéndose a su pedido –. ¡Nunca pensé que fuera tan grande!

Kyouya le añadió dos cucharadas de azúcar a su café y empezó a revolverlo –. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar?

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza –. Vi un anuncio y quise probar a ver. No está nada mal, ¿no crees?

– Es la novedad –, explicó el mayor. Recorrió su mirada por todo el sitio y, en efecto, estaba repleto –. Cuando pase la moda, la gente dejará de venir. Luego montarán otra cosa más novedosa y pasará lo mismo; los negocios se mueven en círculos.

El Hitachiin asintió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca – ¡Ah, _frío_! ¡Enfriamiento cerebral!

Kyouya escondió una sonrisa divertida tras su taza de café. El pobre Kaoru fruncía los labios y se masajeaba las sienes desesperadamente mientras trataba de controlar su risa histérica.

– ¡Es lo peor! – recalcó el menor – ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

– De hecho, sí – admitió el moreno. ¿Cómo no? Tamaki y sus estupideces siempre le hacían experimentar las cosas más bizarras que se pudiera imaginar –. Realmente no es algo que quiera recordar.

– Me supongo – dijo Kaoru, mientras proseguía a comerse el helado de una manera más pausada.

Kyouya se dispuso analizar a su acompañante detalladamente. ¿Qué habría accionado que el Hitachiin actuara de ese forma? Si hubiera querido consultar algo con él, seguramente lo hubiera pedido de otra forma, sin tener que recurrir a esta farsa.

– Dime, Kaoru… ¿Querías hablar de algo en específico? – inquirió Ootori, acomodándose las gafas.

El aludido observó fijamente al mayor –. No Kyouya-sempai. ¿No crees que simplemente me gusta tu compañía?

Kyouya alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo.

– Pues, ¡es verdad! Esto es sólo una simple cita, Kyouya-sempai. No hay ningún otro motivo detrás de mis intenciones. ¿Acaso nunca habías tenido una cita común y corriente? ¿Por diversión, fuera de protocolo?

– Por supuesto que no, Kaoru.

– Entonces ya te toca.

El moreno suspiró –. Si es así, dime por qué sospecho que no estás siendo del todo sincero, Kaoru.

– Porque eres extremadamente desconfiado, Kyouya-sempai – contestó el pelirrojo, con naturalidad.

Kyouya esbozó una media sonrisa –. _Touché_.

Después de eso, sólo se escucho el tintineo de los cubiertos y la vajilla chocar entre sí mientras terminaban sus respectivos platos. Kaoru pidió la cuenta y en poco tiempo se encontraron fuera del local, en medio de la acera, rodeados de coloridos toldos y vendedores ambulantes con muchas ofertas para ofrecer. El bulevar parecía ser un sitio bastante transitado y popular, y Kyouya se vio obligado a admitir que era un verdadero espectáculo a la vista. Había vendedores con artesanías de todo tipo, actores y músicos que exhibían sus talentos entre los compradores y mucha, _mucha_ gente.

– ¡Mira, Kyouya-sempai! ¡Un mimo! – señaló Kaoru.

El aludido no pudo suprimir la risita que se le escapó –. No puedo creerlo. De verdad, no recuerdo la última vez que vi uno de esos.

– ¡Yo tampoco! Vamos a acercarnos… – sugirió el menor. Tomó la mano del Ootori y fue abriendo camino entre la multitud para llegar hasta el peculiar payaso. Kyouya, pese a su sorpresa, se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo, tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había tomado de la mano.

Kaoru, por su parte, se sintió satisfecho con su hazaña. Enganchó con ligereza sus dedos con los del moreno y empujó suavemente con su hombro a uno de los espectadores a su izquierda, consiguiéndoles así un espacio en primera fila. – Qué extraño, nunca había visto uno en plena calle.

Kyouya asintió. Los mimos en Japón, según le respectaba, eran un fenómeno bastante inusual. Sólo podía recordar una única vez hacía muchos años, en el kínder de Ouran, donde les habían llevado a un mimo para que jugara con los niños. Ese mimo había sido muy parecido a este, con toda la cara pintada de blanco y llamativas facciones delineadas en rojo y en negro. Pero, como todas las cosas en Ouran, el mimo que les habían llevado parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, con sus relucientes botines de cuero negro y ojos azules como el zafiro. El mimo que tenían en frente era, sin lugar a dudas, una persona común tratando de sobrevivir. La blanca pintura de su cara se corría con el sudor, y hacía contraste con la placa amarillenta de sus dientes. Tenía los pómulos en alto, lo que producía ciertas arrugas en la extensión de piel sobre sus mejillas, probablemente por tanto sonreír. Su ropa estaba desgastada y sus zapatos sucios, pero aún así parecía llamar la atención del público, que no perdía la constancia en lanzar moneditas y billetes dentro de la boina que yacía frente a sus pies.

– Parece gustarle a la gente – comentó el Ootori, calculando fríamente los beneficios que podría traer un mimo para uno de los eventos del club.

El pelirrojo asintió, sin despegar su mirada del payaso. Le impresionaba la forma en que contorsionaba sus extremidades mientras contorneaba con sus manos un caja invisible que lo mantenía cautivo. Las expresivas muecas que adoptaba la cara del mimo indicaban que se encontraba en un terrible dolor. Después paso a delinear unos barrotes imaginarios, como si estuviera en una celda de prisión, y sus pequeños ojos negros se volvieron tristes y goteantes. Hizo que su brazo atravesara los barrotes y se liberó en un audaz movimiento, provocando aplausos entre sus espectadores. Kaoru se encontró aplaudiendo junto con el resto del público, y Kyouya se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. En medio de una lluvia de yenes la aglomeración se fue dispersando, y los dos jóvenes se encontraron con la solitaria compañía del escuálido mimo que se inclinaba para recolectar sus ganancias del día.

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Foto! – exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras proseguía a sacar el móvil de su bolso. Fue ahí cuando el mimo se dio cuenta de sus acompañantes, tomando especial interés en el Ootori.

El moreno decidió ignorar la peculiar presencia del payaso a su lado, que al parecer había tomado como meta personal el imitar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. – Kaoru, vámonos de una vez.

Con un flash repentino, Kaoru capturó el preciso momento en el que mimo adoptaba con exactitud la mueca de aborrecimiento mal disimulado de Kyouya.

– _Kaoru_…

– Ay, está bien, está bien – aseguró el menor con una risita. El mimo, a espaldas del moreno, seguía haciendo muecas cada vez más y más exageradas, provocando que el aura negra que envolvía al Ootori duplicara su tamaño. Bastó que Kyouya se diera la vuelta y le dirigiera una mirada endemoniada de las suyas para que el payaso se quedara frío.

– Mimo-san, – empezó el pelirrojo – ¿nos puede tomar una foto a mi amigo y a mí?

El payaso asintió con un moviendo exagerado de la cabeza y los dos pulgares en alto. Kyouya observó con los brazos cruzados como el Hitachiin le explicaba al mimo qué botón tenía que presionar, y trató de no perder el equilibrio cuando dicho Hitachiin se colgó de su cuello para la foto. – _Sonríe_, Kyouya-sempai.

El moreno ni se inmutó, y ambos esperaron estáticos a que tomaran la bendita foto. El mimo alzó tres dedos, como en señal de que esperaran hasta la cuenta de tres. Bajó un dedo y Kyouya trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas no se movían y tenía la mandíbula demasiado rígida, así que se conformó con una leve curvatura de sus labios. El mimo bajó otro dedo y Kaoru se aferró con más fuerza del cuello del Ootori. Finalmente, el mimo bajó el último dedo y ambos jóvenes, cegados por el flash, divisaron a lo lejos la silueta del payaso que se escapaba dando saltos con el móvil en la mano.

Kyouya contó mentalmente un total de tres segundos hasta que el menor reaccionó. – ¡Mi teléfono! ¡Ese… _ese bastardo_! ¡Desgraciado!

– Cálmate, Kaoru – musitó el Ootori tranquilamente, mientras le tomaba del brazo para que no saliera corriendo atrás del mimo fugitivo.

– ¡Pero, Kyouya-sempai…!

– Tranquilízate y _observa_.

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, pero se quedó calmado junto al moreno y dirigió su mirada hacia donde el payaso ya se había perdido de vista. – ¡No pasa nada! – reclamó el menor, después de unos minutos. – ¿Ves? ¡Ahora se escapó…! ¿Eh?

Kyouya sonrió con suficiencia – ¿_Ves_? Te lo dije.

Justo por donde el mimo se había escapado, apareció un hombre con un traje negro y gafas oscuras, arrastrando al susodicho payaso hasta llegar junto a los muchachos.

– Kyouya-sama, – intervino el hombre – ¿acaso este sujeto les ha traído algún inconveniente durante su paseo?

El Ootori asintió –. En efecto, Aijima. Me parece que este hombre tiene algo que le pertenece a mi amigo.

El mimo alzó la mano con la que sostenía el móvil y puso una carita llena de tristeza, en busca de un poco de compasión. Kaoru aprovechó la oportunidad para arrebatárselo de las manos mientras le sacaba la lengua –. Esto es mío. ¡Mimo malo! ¡_Malo_!

– ¿Eh… algo más, Kyouya-sama? – inquirió Aijima, luciendo su reluciente calvicie bajo el sol de las dos.

Kyouya negó con la cabeza. – Nada más, Aijima. Puedes llevarte a este payaso a la comisaría.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, hizo una pequeña referencia y se fue arrastrando consigo al pobre mimo que sollozaba silenciosa y dramáticamente.

– ¡Gracias, Aijima-san! – gritó Kaoru antes de que el hombre se perdiera de vista. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia el moreno y en un parpadear de ojos se guindó nuevamente del cuello del mayor. – ¡Mi _héroe_!

– ¡Kaoru…! – masculló el mayor, escandalizado. – ¡Suelta, tú…! ¡Estás llamando la atención!

– Ay, ¿qué más da? – dijo Kaoru, restándole importancia. Se hincó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó sin muchos miramientos la mejilla izquierda del Ootori, el cual se quedó inmóvil al instante, como si le hubieran inyectado un tranquilizante intravenoso. – ¿Kyouya-sempai?

El mayor se apartó del pelirrojo, acomodándose las gafas y observando detenidamente el otro extremo de la calle. Un grupo de muchachas se reían tímidamente, con las mejillas coloradas mientras observaban a los dos apuestos jóvenes.

– Qué kohai tan problemático eres… – musitó Kyouya, entre dientes. Se volvió para encarar al Hitachiin, cuya sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja. – ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese celular, si no significaría nada para ti comprarte uno nuevo?

– Pues, porque sería un fastidio el tener que anotar todos los números una vez más. – chistó Kaoru. – Además…

Kyouya alzó una ceja.

– Además que aquí esta la foto de mi primera cita con Kyouya-sempai. – confesó el pelirrojo con la mirada iluminada.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua y retorció sus nudillos sobre el pelo del menor.

– ¡Auch! – se quejó éste.

– No te hagas el uke conmigo, Kaoru. – comentó el Ootori, exasperado. El Hitachiin se limitó a sonreír divertido mientras se peinaba con los dedos.

– Bueno, sigamos. – dijo Kaoru, una vez satisfecho con su cabello. Alargó su brazo y con mucha naturalidad tomó la mano del mayor, sonriéndole con la mirada y disfrutando del efecto que tenía sobre éste.

– Incorregible… – murmuró Kyouya para sus adentros.

Ambos muchachos siguieron caminado por el concurrido bulevar, atrayendo las miradas de todos en cuanto los veían pasar. Curiosearon por varios establecimientos, observando todos los cachivaches que tenían a la venta. Kaoru se empeñó en comprarse unas gafas de sol que vio exhibidas en un kiosco, y Kyouya se dedicó a apreciar una colección de monedas antiguas que tenía un vendedor callejero.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el Ootori decidió comprar un par de humeantes croquetas de pulpo empaladas para él y su acompañante. Comieron en silencio mientras se paseaban por las tienditas, y Kyouya tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza bruta y arrastrar consigo al menor cuando éste se quedó embebido frente a una tienda de amuletos, escuchando atentamente el discurso de una robusta mujer acerca de los amuletos eróticos.

– Ay, mis piecitos –, sollozó el Hitachiin, sentándose pesadamente sobre un banco de madera.

– ¿Ya te cansaste? – inquirió el Ootori, aún de pié. El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco, tras las montañas, lanzando sus últimos rayos y tiñendo el crepúsculo en forma de despedida.

– Bueno, sí… ¿te parece poco todo lo que hemos caminado? – respondió Kaoru, a la vez que se encendían los faroles de la calle. – Voy a llamar para que nos recojan. ¿Me compras una soda?

Kyouya soltó un bufido, pero decidió no discutir con el puchero que inflaba los mofletes del pelirrojo.

– ¡Gracias! – chilló Kaoru, lazándole un beso mientras el otro se alejaba. Kyouya levantó un brazo sin darse la vuelta. – Qué baja presión arterial ni que nada… – reflexionó Kaoru para sus adentros, mientras se quedaba solo en el banco. Muchos olores distintos se yuxtaponían en su sentido olfato; desde la harina empanizada y el aceite de los kioscos de comida rápida hasta la sutil solución que los niños disparaban en el aire en forma de brillantes burbujas de jabón. Pero el que predominaba por sobre todos ellos era el de las flores, quizás por la cercanía, puesto que se encontraba justo al lado de una florería que tenía una exhibición de peonías tornasoles.

El Hitachiin suspiró, contento, y se dispuso a sacar el olvidado móvil de su bolso. Desbloqueó el teclado y estaba a punto de llamar al chofer, pero el número que mostraba la inocente pantallita le detuvo; dieciséis llamadas perdidas. Sintió como si un bloque de cemento seco caía sobre el fondo de su estómago. No tenía que ver más para saber de quiénes eran.

Contrajo con fuerza los dedos de sus pies y apretó los dientes, estiró el cuello hacia atrás y observó las pomposas nubes sobre su cabeza. Eran en su mayoría anaranjadas, con algo de fucsia, y estaban esparcidas casi todas sobre una pizca de cielo turquesa, aunque ya se atisbaba por el este un pedazo de cielo violáceo, autónomo, portador de las primeras estrellas que débilmente titilaban antes de caer la noche.

Respiró profundamente y sacó su móvil una vez más. Llamó al conductor, explicándole detalladamente su ubicación. Inhaló una vez más y frunció fuertemente sus párpados, tratando borrar aquella sensación de su organismo. Abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentir algo frío y húmedo contra su frente.

– ¿Te desmayaste? – preguntó Kyouya sardónicamente, retirando la soda que había presionado contra la frente del Hitachiin y sentándose a su lado sobre el banco. – De nada.

Kaoru sonrió. Tomó el frío envase entre sus manos sin abrirlo, escuchando silenciosamente la forma en la que el gas se escapaba de la soda del moreno mientras la destapaba.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se te quitó la sed? – inquirió el Ootori después de un par de sorbos. Arisco, como siempre, pero Kaoru pudo leer un tinte de preocupación entre sus líneas.

– No, no pasa nada. – aseguró el pelirrojo a débil voz.

Kyouya le ojeó con el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

El Hitachiin apretó fuertemente la soda entre sus manos, y sin decir palabra, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno. Lo sintió rígido e incómodo, pero poco a poco sintió cómo el Ootori se iba relajando. Incluso llegó a sentir como el moreno le rodeaba con su brazo, así que decidió esconderse aún más profundamente dentro de la invitante curvatura entre el hombro y el cuello del Ootori. Así se quedaron por un buen tiempo, bajo el tenue compás de sus respiraciones, oyendo a lo lejos la risa de los niños y el barullo de la gente en general.

– Ya llegaron… – susurró Kyouya, seguido del sonido de la bocina del automóvil.

Kaouro se apartó precipitadamente del Ootori, estirando sus miembros con parsimonia, como si se hubiera echado una siesta. Kyouya observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sabiendo con certeza que algo andaba mal. Esperó a que el Hitachiin se subiera en la limusina para echarle una última mirada al iluminado bulevar, paseando sus ojos de punta a punta, para después adentrarse en el vehículo.

– Gracias por buscarnos, Kenta. ¿Sabes a dónde ir, no? – escuchó decir al pelirrojo.

– No se preocupe, Hitachiin-sama. – aseguró el conductor.

Kaoru se arrimó hasta un extremo del asiento, y Kyouya quedó apartado en la otra punta. El motor se encendió y el carro fue acelerando paulatinamente. Ninguno dijo nada, ambos escuchando en silencio el murmullo de la movida melodía que Kenta había sintonizado por la radio.


End file.
